


Ice Cream

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dissociation, Forced Prostitution, Kidnapping, M/M, Pedophilia, Sex Trafficking, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery, random character i made up to be the Bad Guy - Freeform, well.. two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why was he here? He thought the man was taking him to get ice cream... This wasn't at all what he was expecting. Eren missed his mom. He wanted her to take him back home from this scary place.





	1. Chapter 1

Eren was ten years old. He had a normal life.. He had two best friends, Armin and Mikasa, and he was an only child. He had a normal childhood, with parents that loved him.. his grades were pretty good, and Eren was a very bright, optimistic, enthusiastic child. Everything was looking up for him.

Until one seemingly normal afternoon, when Eren was at the mall, shopping with his mom. Eren's mom left to go to the bathroom, telling Eren to stay inside the shoe store they were in. Eren listened to her, and sat down on a chair in the corner while he waited for her to come back. After a few moments, a man walked over to Eren. He was about as old as Eren's father, if not older.

"Hey, why're you over here all alone?" The man asked, his face full of concern.

"I'm just waiting for my mom to come back." Eren replied.

"Oh, okay. Would you like to get some ice cream before she gets back?" The man asked with a kind smile.

Eren perked up.

"Ice cream!" He said excitedly. "Okay! I don't want mom to worry though.."

The man helped Eren stand up.

"We can get some for her too, if you want." The man offered, and Eren smiled.

The man walked with Eren out of the store. They made small talk on the way, chatting about Eren's favorite kind of ice cream. The man asked Eren a lot of questions about himself, and Eren answered without hesitation.

Eren didn't really notice where they were going, until the man brought him to the front of the mall to go out into the parking lot.

Eren stopped.

"Why are we leaving? Isn't there ice cream in the mall?" He asked, feeling unsure, taking a few steps back. Maybe he should go back to his mom..

"Yes, but there's an ice cream place a little farther away that has the best cookies and cream ice cream ever made! Trust me, you'll love it. They have dozens and dozens of toppings to choose from." The man tried to convince him, and Eren's mouth watered at the thought. Eren loved cookies and cream so much..! And he barely ever got toppings on his ice cream.

"Come on, we'll only be gone a few minutes." The man coaxed, his voice soothing and trustworthy. Eren gave him a big smile and nodded, and started walking again.

Eren was so young... he was so naive. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. The man had seemed like such a genuinely nice guy at the time, and Eren couldn't help but believe him.

They walked out to the parking lot, and the man brought Eren to his car. It was black and shiny.. Eren gasped when he saw it.

"Whoaaaa!" He exclaimed, impressed. "Is that your car?"

"Yeah, sure is." The man replied with a grin. "Get in the back, okay?"

"Yep!" Eren replied, still not old enough to ride in the passenger seat. He climbed into the back and buckled his seatbelt.

Eren was smiling and full of innocence, excited to get his ice cream and continue shopping with his mom.

The man pressed a button on the car that locked the doors, and turned to Eren.

"Go ahead." He stated, his voice firmer than usual, and Eren gave him a confused look before he felt the needle jab into his neck.

He screamed and looked behind him to see another man in the trunk of the car, holding a syringe, grinning down at Eren with excitement in his eyes.

"Who are you- why did you- why are you... blurry.." Eren mumbled, his sight and his hearing going fuzzy. The man behind him unbuckled Eren's seatbelt and pushed him down so he was laying on the seats.

His eyelids fluttered and he felt weak and dizzy.

"W-wanna go back now... where's my... mom.." Eren muttered under his breath, trying to sit up, fear swelling within him.

"Shhh, don't worry, Eren. Just go to sleep." The man told him.. the one who promised him ice cream.

Eren tried to speak, but only gibberish came out. Exhaustion took over him and he passed out, his last thought of cookies and cream ice cream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter !!
> 
> and @ the two anons who were worried about me going through trauma, I can assure you that I've never experienced any of the trauma within my fanfictions, and I've never inflicted that kind of trauma upon anyone else, or ever wanted to ! I just enjoy exploring the possible reactions of fictional characters to trauma, especially Eren, but I would never wish any of this upon any real person, and I'm not a victim of any of it. I just think these topics are interesting to write about, and that's all. Also, to the second anon- I'm really, really sorry if I triggered you with my last chapter, but I have warnings in my tags, and my profile explains the kinds of topics I write about to avoid triggering anyone on accident.
> 
> Thank you both so much for your concern, but I'm okay, and my writing is solely for me to explore the topic of trauma and try to see it through the eyes of a fictional character! I don't mean any harm with anything I write, and I hope I didn't worry anyone too much.
> 
> Sorry for such a long intro!

Eren slowly woke up, thinking he was waking up in his bed at home. He blinked his heavy eyes open and saw that he was inside of some sort of tiny cage, and confusion took over him. Where was he..? After a few moments, Eren remembered the man from the mall.. he remembered getting into the car and passing out from the syringe.

He glanced down and noticed that he had no clothes on. His wrists were handcuffed together like in movies, and he was inside of a small dog cage, barely large enough for him to sit inside. Eren peeked through the cage's bars to see a room with grey walls. There was a mattress near the cage and a door across from him. There was a dim lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, a camera in the corner, and a toilet against the wall.. there were no windows. It was a dreary room, and Eren didn't like it at all. Why was he here? He thought the man was taking him to get ice cream... This wasn't at all what he was expecting. Eren missed his mom. He wanted her to take him back home from this scary place.

Eren stayed silent in the cage for about half an hour, but he got so bored he couldn't help himself anymore.

"HEY!" He yelled. "LET ME OUT!"

He began banging on the iron bars of the cage, shouting as loud as he could for someone to let him out. Eventually, the door opened, and the two men from earlier walked in.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Eren yelled at them. "I wanna go home!"

The man from the mall chuckled a little.

"You're not going anywhere, Eren. You belong to us now." He said.

"Huh? No I don't! I'm not a dog!" Eren protested. "Where am I? Why am I in here? You never got me ice cream.."

The two men smiled at him like they wanted to eat him up.

"Hush, Eren. Stop asking questions." The second man commanded, his voice harsher than the first man's.

He unlocked Eren's cage and forced him to stand. Eren tried to pull away from him, but before he knew it, the man was holding a gun against his head.

Eren gasped, his eyes going wide. He'd never seen a gun in real life before.. he felt like he was in a scary movie.

"Go on." The man ordered, and Eren stood still, shocked. The man cocked the gun and pressed it harder into his scalp. " _Go_."

Eren walked forward, scared of the weapon.

The man made him walk down a few dirty hallways, and go into a small room. There was a white wallpaper on the wall, a stool in front of it, and a little camera facing the stool. There was a desk with makeup all over it, and a chair in front of it. A woman was sitting on the desk, waiting for them. She was smoking a cigarette, and looked like she was homeless. Eren coughed at the smoke and made a disgusted face, and the woman just stared down at him with blank eyes.

The man closed the door behind them, and the other man left them.

"Sit down in the chair and stay still." The man with the gun told Eren, and he did so.

"Why am I in here? Who are you?" Eren asked the woman, and the man hit him in the head with the gun, making him cry out in pain.

"Stop asking so many damn questions." The man hissed.

"Go ahead." He said to the woman, and she sighed, putting out the cigarette on the table. She wordlessly grabbed some makeup and began putting it on Eren's face.

Eren almost asked why she was doing that, but he didn't want to get hit again. His head was aching now.. Eren didn't know what was going on at all.. He didn't understand.

The woman put some liquid and powder stuff all over his face, and then told him to close his eyes while she put eyeliner on him. He accidentally jerked a little when he felt the eyeliner against his eye, and he messed it up.

"I said _stay still_." The man growled, hitting Eren in the head again, making his vision blurry and pain explode in his head.

"Th-that hurts.." Eren gasped, and the man snorted.

"Yes, and it'll hurt more if you don't shut up." The man stated, silencing Eren.

Eren kept his eyes closed and his body stiff while the woman put more makeup on his eyes, then on his lips. She brushed his hair and put hairspray in it, then told him to go sit on the stool.

Eren did as she asked, feeling uncomfortable with the camera pointed at him.

"Look at the camera and smile." She told him.

Eren looked at the camera, but he couldn't bring himself to smile. Smiling was for when he was happy, and right then he was just confused and frightened.

"Smile." The man repeated, and Eren glanced over to see him holding up his gun.

Eren quickly looked at the camera and gave a half smile, fear in his eyes.

The woman took a few pictures, then nodded.

"Okay. You can go." She stated.

The man took him back to the first room and locked him back in his cage.

Eren was stuck there with nothing to do for a few hours. He was incredibly bored and wanted to go home.. his mom was probably worried sick about him.

Eventually, the two men from earlier returned.

They grabbed him from his cage and threw him onto the mattress. Eren sat up and stared at them, scared at the way they towered over him.

"Lay on your stomach and stay still." The man with the gun demanded.

"Why?" Eren asked, eyes wide.

The man growled and grabbed Eren's waist, forcing him onto his stomach. Eren tried to roll back over, but the man dug his nails into Eren's back and shoved him down, making him wince.

Eren heard unzipping, and he felt the man's finger against his ass. Eren tensed up.

"What are you doing? Stop, that's dirty!" Eren said, panic taking over him. He crawled away from the man and sat up, and the man let out a huff. The man from the mall held him still, while the other man began spanking Eren, hitting him hard.

Eren cried from the pain and tried to get away from it, but he wasn't strong enough to resist.

"It hurts.. Stopppp...!" Eren whined.

"I'll stop, if you promise to stay still and quiet." The man told him, and Eren nodded quickly, not wanting to hurt anymore. Suddenly, the man pressed his finger inside Eren's hole. He gasped at the unfamiliar feeling and squirmed, unable to help himself. The man hit his ass again, hard.

"Stop struggling." He ordered, pushing another finger inside of Eren.

Eren whimpered. It hurt to be stretched out like that.. It was such a foreign feeling and it made tears stream down his face.

Before Eren knew it, the man was forcing himself inside.

Eren let out a loud, piercing scream, feeling like he was being torn open.

"Fuck, you're so tight... stop screaming, bitch." The man muttered. The man from the mall that was holding him down suddenly pushed his face against the mattress, muffling his screams.

The man pulled out and quickly thrusted back inside, shooting pain up Eren's spine. Eren sobbed and yelled and screamed, begging for the man to stop, resulting in getting hit even more.

It hurt so badly.. Eren had never experienced any pain like it. He didn't understand sex at all so he didn't completely realize what was going on, but he definitely understood the pain and discomfort. He sobbed during the entirety of it, but did his best to muffle his noises, since the man hit him whenever he was too loud.

Eventually, the man let out a loud groan, and Eren felt a sudden strange warmth inside of him. The man pulled out of Eren, and liquid spilled down his leg.

Eren's small frame shook with sobs. He thought his suffering was over, but then the man from the mall switched spots with the other man. Before he knew it, Eren felt the man push inside of him. It didn't hurt as badly that time, but Eren still felt awful.

He eventually finished and pulled out of Eren as well. Eren's thighs were covered in liquid and he felt sick.

"He's a good fuck, isn't he, James?" One of the men stated.. the one who hurt him the first time. So the man from the mall was named James. The one who seemed kind, but brought Eren to this scary place to be hurt.

"Definitely.. He's a great catch." James answered. "Put him back in the cage, Vincent. I'll get his food.. the whore will need strength for tomorrow." James stated, then left.

The other man-Vincent- grabbed Eren by his arm and shoved him back into his cage. Eren cried out as he landed, pain shooting up his lower back. He had tears in his eyes as he looked up at Vincent.

"Why am I here? Why did you do that to me?" He asked, his voice softer than usual, his body aching.

"You're ours now, bitch. We can do what we want with our property." Vincent said coldly, locking Eren's cage before leaving.

James returned with a few washcloths, a cup of water, and a piece of bread. He tossed the bread and a washcloth into the cage and placed the water in the cage. He went over to the mattress and wiped the strange liquid off of it.

James left wordlessly, swinging the door shut behind him. Eren glanced down and picked up the washcloth. He wiped his ass and his thighs awkwardly with his handcuffed hands, then picked up the stale bread from the dirty ground. He reluctantly ate the bread and drank the water, then curled up in a tiny ball and fell asleep, his young mind too exhausted to cope with the situation any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

Eren woke up to Vincent kicking his cage.

"Get up, slut." He commanded, unlocking the cage.

Eren stumbled to his feet and looked at the man warily.  
  
"Are you going to hurt me again?" He asked, dread and fear in his voice.

"Not me." Vincent stated. "Lay down on the mattress and be good, or I'll give you a whipping you'll never fucking forget."

Eren stared at him in fear, before obeying. He laid down and watched as the man left, unsure of what was going to happen. He didn't want to get hurt, so he stayed still.

After a few minutes, a man Eren had never seen before opened the door and came in.

His eyes were immediately fixed on Eren, like he was a predator focused on his prey. It reminded Eren of the look a lion gave a zebra on TV before it pounced.. it terrified Eren.

"Who are you?" Eren asked, trying to hide his fear.

"My name is Darren. Do you know why I'm in here?" The man asked, cocking his head a little, a grin on his lips.

Eren shook his head.

"Are you here to help me?" He asked hopefully, and Darren laughed.

"You're so innocent, Eren." He whispered, approaching the bed.

"How do you know my name?" Eren asked, worried.

"Shh. That's enough talking." Darren stated, and he unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his dick as he kneeled on the mattress.

Eren pulled his knees up to his chest protectively, his breathing growing rapid.

"Don't hurt me." Eren said weakly. "I'm only ten."

Darren let out a groan of pleasure, stroking himself.

"Hush. Lay down." He ordered.

"No." Eren replied stubbornly, and he scrambled off of the bed.

He ran to the door and tried to pry it open, but it was completely locked. He banged on the door and screamed for help.

Darren went over to him and grabbed him harshly by his arm, dragging him back to the mattress. Eren was kicking and screaming and biting, not wanting to be hurt again. Eren kicked the man in the face and scrambled back to the door, and it opened right when he got to it. Vincent came in, looking furious, holding a syringe.

"I told you to be good." He hissed, and quickly pierced Eren's neck with the syringe. "I'm very sorry for the struggling, sir. He hasn't been broken yet. That drug will keep him docile, though... enjoy."

Vincent left, and Eren's knees buckled. He fell to the floor, his muscles weak, dizziness overwhelming him. Darren pulled Eren back onto the mattress and Eren stayed still, his body weak and barely responsive to his thoughts. He couldn't fight off the man at all.

Darren forced himself inside of Eren, and Eren sobbed openly, his body hurting like hell all over again.

He couldn't do anything except lay there and cry. Darren called Eren awful names as he fucked him, and finished after awhile. He pulled washcloths out of his pocket and halfheartedly wiped Eren off before leaving.

About ten minutes later, another new man entered Eren's room. He slapped Eren in the face whenever he spoke or made any noise whatsoever, and he violated Eren as well.

Eren was hurt like that by about ten other men that day. He was completely wiped out by the time the last man left, his body littered with bruises, blood trickling down his legs. Eren felt like he was dead. Every part of him felt like it was on fire and he had no energy or strength to move at all.

Another man came in, and Eren didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"Come on, you piece of shit." The man growled, throwing Eren onto the ground, and he realized it was Vincent.

Eren opened his eyes to see Vincent staring down at him with angry eyes, holding a whip like in Indiana Jones.

"Please." Eren croaked. "It hurts already.. please."

"No. This is your fault." Vincent hissed, and he lashed Eren once across the chest, so hard it made him let out an agonized scream. Eren laid there and sobbed while the man whipped him over and over and over, until Eren was a bloody, trembling mess.

Once Vincent was finished, he threw Eren into his cage and locked it, then disappeared.

Eren cried himself to sleep, trying to imagine his parents and friends to make him feel better, but that just made him cry harder. He missed them more than anything. He wished his parents would take him away from here- take him away from this pain, from these scary people.. But Eren was on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter, I apologize in advance for the huge time skip! I wasn't sure how else to continue the story, tbh.
> 
> ALSO, before reading this, please remember that nothing I write in this is meant to be real or desirable at all whatsoever. Human trafficking and childhood sexual abuse are very awful, serious topics, and this isn't supposed to encourage or make light of them at all. Please don't read if any of the subjects in my tags are triggering for you!

Eren woke up the next day to James handing him food and water. Once Eren ate and drank, James took him to a cold shower to wash himself. Then, Eren was thrown back onto the mattress, and more men came in and raped him.

Eren experienced this hell every day. Sometimes, James and Vincent would rape him. Sometimes, the men would make Eren give them blowjobs, which took Eren awhile to learn how to do. Sometimes, the men would beat Eren, or put out their cigarettes against his skin. Eren was in constant pain, and he only got one small meal a day. He learned to be quiet. He learned to stop crying. He learned to lay still and take the pain, knowing that everything would be worse if he fought back. Eren learned to be submissive and docile, obeying what every man told him to do.

It took Eren a year to learn how to do this perfectly. He disobeyed often during that year, trying to protest and escape several times. Each time Eren didn't do what he was told, he was sedated and whipped viciously by Vincent.

Eren didn't know how much time was passing, since he didn't have windows and lost count, but one day, James woke him up and told him it had been a year since he took him from the mall. Eren couldn't control the silent sobs that escaped at that information. James brought him back to the room from the first day, with more makeup and a camera, just like last time.

"We update these photos every year." James explained, and Eren went through makeup and a photoshoot again. Eren couldn't bring himself to smile during the picture, but James didn't seem to mind. James brought Eren back to his room, and he began his day.

Every day was a war for Eren. He had to fight his urge to cry, his urge to resist, his urge to run away, his urge to scream. He had to shove down all of his feelings and thoughts and lock them away, or he would be sobbing constantly.

Eren felt sick most of the time. He was very malnourished and pale, and his legs could barely ever support his weight when he stood up. He was never not in pain, and he eventually learned to live with it. Eren's childhood brightness and innocence was brutally ripped away from him, and he almost forgot about the world outside.. he almost forgot about his parents and his friends. He tried not to think about them too much. He tried to keep himself empty of all feelings, since he had to be the perfect little rag doll for James and Vincent. He had to be obedient and emotionless. He had to be a broken, lifeless toy for all of the men to play with. Often, Eren noticed wedding rings on the men's fingers. Most of them were in their late forties.. Eren felt so ill when he thought of that. Older men with wives and _children_ went into Eren's room and raped the eleven year old every day, and there were some men that were even regulars, coming to the boy's room to take his body once or twice each week. The situation was beyond twisted and those men were awful excuses for human beings, but Eren couldn't do anything to stop them.

Eren did his best to adapt to the hellish environment, and he somehow managed to survive.

Another year passed. And then three more. Eren felt more dead with each torturous year that passed. He dissociated very often, disconnecting from his body and his mind and forgetting entire days. Eren didn't cry very often anymore, but he sobbed every year when they had the photoshoot and he found out another year had passed. Eren was completely broken and numb.. he felt nothing anymore.

Eren woke up one morning with the usual routine of Vincent kicking his cage. Eren stepped out and laid down on the bed, spreading his legs, closing his eyes, and waiting, as he did every day. His first man walked in the door and fucked him without a word before leaving. The next man demanded a blowjob, and Eren immediately fell to his knees and opened his mouth, tongue lolling out. Eren was fucked over twenty more times that day. That night, Vincent beat Eren viciously until he shed a tear.. It took quite a lot of pain to bring Eren to tears by then. He was fifteen by that point, and he had been suffering in that room for five years straight.

James came in late that night and gave Eren a washcloth and food. Over time, Eren and James had developed a strange kind of relationship. At night, after Vincent left and the men were gone, James would unlock Eren's cage, and Eren would sit obediently in front of James while he fed him his food by hand. James would pour the water into Eren's mouth, then clean him gently with a washcloth. Eren would curl up and lay his head in James's lap, submissive, letting James pet his hair and whisper sweet nothings to him. The relationship was odd.. Eren didn't like James. He knew James was his captor, and James had the capability to hurt him. Hell, James raped him just as often as Vincent did. But those nightly visits were the best part of Eren's day. James would take care of him and comfort him, and even if it was fake, it made Eren feel supported and loved for about an hour. Eren usually fell asleep with his head in the man's lap.

On that particular night, Eren had his eyes closed while James softly stroked his hair, breathing deeply and letting his body relax from all the pain he'd been through that day. James calmed him with soft words as he pet his hair, although Eren didn't really pay attention to what the man was saying. But then, Eren heard something strange. There was yelling somewhere nearby, and Eren could hear many heavy footsteps in the hallways.

James quickly covered Eren's mouth with his hand, and pulled him up to a sitting position in his lap. Eren didn't move. He didn't make a sound. James pulled a gun out of his pocket and held it to Eren's head, just in time for the door to be kicked down. Several police officers with guns stormed in and immediately pointed their guns at James. Their faces hardened once they saw Eren and the gun pressed against his temple.

Eren's heart began pounding fast, understanding what was happening. He still didn't move at all, knowing not to disobey.

"Drop your weapon." One of the police officers commanded, stepping closer, and James cocked his gun in response.

"I'll kill him." James threatened. "One more step and I'll kill him."

The officers stood still, and Eren closed his eyes, just wanting to sleep. He was so exhausted from all the men he'd had that day, and he was powerless as usual. He couldn't do anything to change his situation.

"What are you trying to gain from this?" One of the police officers questioned calmly. "We have this building completely surrounded. There is no way you will be able to get out of this situation. If you drop the gun, your charges won't be as severe, and your time in jail will be lessened. If you kill him, you'll be jailed for life. Take your pick."

Eren could feel James's grip weaken slightly at those words.

"Lessened by how much?" James asked, skeptical.

"It would be about twenty years if you let him go. A lifetime if you don't." The police officer told him.

The room was still and tense for several minutes as James thought over the situation. Eventually, he shoved Eren forward, and let his gun clatter to the floor. Eren landed on his side, and he went still, not risking anything. Two policemen rushed forward and handcuffed James, leading him out of the room. One policeman stepped forward and kneeled in front of Eren.

"Can you hear me?" The man questioned.. it was the one who convinced James to let Eren go.

Eren nodded slightly, still laying limp on the ground.

"Do you have any immediate injuries? Anything life threatening?" The policeman questioned.

Eren slowly shook his head.

"Good.. I'm going to get you out of here, okay? You're safe now." The man said, his voice soft and distant. Seconds later, Eren's eyes rolled back into his head and he easily passed out, exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading!


End file.
